Frozen (Graylu)
by blackpearlsnsdyuri
Summary: King Gray has special ice powers that once hurt Lucy. He ran away when everyone found out, making Lucy chase after him with her bodyguard, Erza. She then meets Natsu on the way, and a snowman named Happy. After finding Gray, Gray accidentally cursed Lucy again. They scurry to find Lucy's true love
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I'm back with a new story! It's actually something like Disney's Frozen, but more. After Lucy gets Gray back, I'm still going to write it until I'm satisfied! Here are the characters:

Anna – Lucy Heartfillia

Elsa – Gray Fullbuster

Kristoff – Natsu Dragneel

Hans – Sting Eucliffe

Olaf – Happy

Erza is Lucy and Gray's official bodyguard

Hope you guys like it!

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR FROZEN

It was a cold, snowy night in The Kingdom of Magnolia. That particular kingdom was once ruled by a king, great and mighty. With his wife and his only daughter, they ruled Magnolia wisely. The Kingdom was happy to have such kind rulers. Sadly, it didn't last long. The King and Queen were poisoned by a traitor of the kingdom who was said to be dead. The Kingdom was devastated, knowing that they didn't have long.

Their only princess, Princess Lucy Heartfillia stood by the master bedroom of the palace as she looked down to the floor. She wasn't brave enough to look at who was laying in the bed. They looked sick, really sick. She swore that if she were to even lay an eye on them, she will burst into tears. But she was already crying. Her faint sobs were heard by her mother, Queen Layla Heartfillia.

"Don't cry, Lulu". She smiled, weakly. "We're going to be alright". Layla lied, she had to. If she was going to die like this, she didn't want her daughter to be weeping over her. She wanted to see her smile, just one last time, her beautiful smile. Lucy's raised her head to face the woman who looked, really bad. Her hair was messy, with dark circles around her red eyes which was visibly puffy. Her body was incredibly pale and covered with sweats. Her lips were purple, and Lucy just couldn't stand the sight of it.

King Jude Heartfillia, her father, was in the same state, no maybe even worse. He was constantly shivering, and his breaths were heavy. Like a runner who had just finished a marathon from the palace to the mountains. Every now and then, he would grunt painfully as he gripped a fistful of the bed sheet. He didn't know what he did to deserve this, but he had to face it. It was god's wish after all.

"Promise?". Lucy sniffed, using both her fists to wipe away her tears. Layla continued to grin, as she nodded. "I promise". This pained her, she was breaking the last promise she would ever make with her one and only daughter before she was gone. But she just had to do it.

A knock on the door disturbed the family's talk, startling Lucy to turn to face the large door. Lucy was a little girl, at the age of 4 years old. She was wearing her sleeping gown which was creamy silk, which complimented her skin. She had blonde, long hair which covered her ears with the bangs. Dark-brown eyes which was from her mother. She looked very much like her. The door was then opened to reveal another family- a man who looked slightly younger than her father. He had black, spiky hair and a slightly tanned skin. He was dressed formally. With him, was a woman with dark raven hair which only reached until her shoulders. She had fair skin, and she was quite pretty. She wore a beautiful red dress which reached her knees. Lucy thought maybe this was this man's wife. But then her eyes travelled to a boy who had his father's looks. He was actually quite… cute.

He looked a few years older than her, maybe 2. He had his mother's raven hair, and he was wearing nothing but pants and shoes. He was shirtless, that made her confused. On his abdomen was something like a tattoo. It was dark blue, but she didn't know what was it? (Fairy Tail Mark) Around his neck was a silver cross necklace which he seemed to treasure.

He looked at her with a small smile. "Hi. I'm Gray Fullbuster". He said, introducing himself as he took his hand out to shake hers. When she was about to shake it, he pulled away with an apologetic look. "Oops, my bad. My mum and dad said that you're a princess. So..". He paused before kneeling down on one knee as if he was going to propose to her. She smiled brightly when he took her hand, and it was surprisingly cold, before giving it a peck. After that, he stood back up on both his feet, still smiling.

"Where did you learn that?". She asked, tilting her head innocently at the boy. "That's what my dad always does to my mum, and he always calls her his queen. So, yeah". Lucy giggled, taking his hand in hers. "My name's Lucy, Lucy Heartfillia". Gray looked down to their fingers which were entwined together. "Lucy… Luce…. Lu~". He teased, causing her grin to widen. "You can call me all three!". She realized that his skin was pretty cold.

"Does this mean we're friends?". Lucy asked, shyly. She's never had a friend before. But she's heard of them from her parents. Gray shook his head, she was about to burst out crying again. But he said something to make her gape.

"We're best friends!". He cheered, wrapping his arms around her petite body. He was hugging her. But she still couldn't keep her tears. She started to cry in his bare chest, causing him to panic. Her tears were frozen. His skin was too cold, causing her to shiver slightly.

"W-Why are you crying, Lu-chan?". But she didn't respond, she just kept on crying. He held her close, stroking her back in circles to try and ease her pain. It didn't work. She was crying because when she was in Gray's arms, she saw her mother and her father suffering again. She just couldn't bear seeing them like that.

As Gray comforted his princess, his father approached them with a worried face. "You called for me, your highness?". He asked, kneeling down with his wife. King Jude turned to face him slowly, and grunted again. Layla closed her eyes, letting the tears flow down her cheeks.

"Please". He managed to utter. "We don't have much time..". Lucy's sobs were getting louder, and that was just making it hard for him to say it. "Lucy can't rule the kingdom. And someone has to". Gray's father's eyes widened, as well as Gray's Mother. "Your highness.. You can't possibly mean—"."—Yes. You… shall be king, then Gray will be the next heir… But please..".

The only sound that could be heard in the room was Lucy's sobs and her parents' heavy breaths. The two parents waited for their King's last wish, his last before they were, gone. This was the end. They were going to die here, and now. Lucy knew. Gray knew. And his parents knew as well. But what could be his last wish?

.

.

.

.

.

"Take care of my daughter". And that was it, both of them collapsed on the bed. The breaths were no longer heard, meaning only one thing. "They're gone". Lucy sobbed before collapsing on both her knees as she looked down on the floor. She's alone, now.

Gray unwrapped his arms around her in shock. "L-Lucy".

Her eyes were filled with tears, her cheeks were already swollen as her lip trembled in fear. "I'm all alone". She mumbled. Raising her head to look at his shocked expression, she repeated her statement loudly. "I'm alone, now. My daddy and mommy are gone, who's going to protect me?". Lucy was about to burst into cries once more, but was halted by Gray who surprisingly kissed her on her forehead.

Lucy's eyes widened as her mouth was left agape. 'W-What just happened?'. Pulling away from the young girl's forehead, he gave her a small smile.

"You're not alone". He stated before turning to grab his parents. Grabbing their wrists, he brought them to face her together. "You have us". She was getting teary-eyed. Gray's father chuckled at his son's innocence. 'He reminds me of myself'. He thought. He then let go of his parents' wrists, and took her hand in his. Gray closed his eyes, and waved his hand around hers. After a few more waves, he let her hand go to reveal a beautiful ice rose. Lucy gasped at the beautiful ice sculpture on her palm. "Y-You're a—". "—please don't run away". He winced, scared he might run off like his other acquaintances which he wanted as his friends. Unfortunately, none of them really liked it. They just got scared and ran away.

But she surprised with an action that shocked him, making him freeze completely. "I love it, Gray" She had kissed him on his cheek. His parents watched them, and thought sweet things. 'How adorable', or, 'Kawaii'.

That was how it started, but that was a year ago. The two children got closer than ever. They were the best of friends. They never left each other's side. Even though they had their own rooms, Lucy will always sleep with Gray in his room, and sometimes in her room. He never minded, he actually enjoyed Lucy's company. They made sure that they weren't ever feeling lonely.

One cold night, it was snowing outside the palace. Lucy had woken up in the middle of the night, the girl is now 5 years old yet she's as childish as ever. Lucy stood on her tippy-toes as she looked out her window to find white snow falling from the skies. She giggled, getting excited. She then turned her heel to face her bed which was –at the moment- being occupied by her lovely friend. He was shirtless again, as usual. The past few months, she realized a habit of Gray's that was strange. He would always unconsciously undress himself. Every time he did that, Lucy would giggle her brains out. She couldn't believe that there are actually people like this. But she'd always tell him sooner or later. But she chose later everytim. She jumped on the bed, awakening him from his deep slumber. Once he opened his eyes, he found her seated on his legs as she punched his chest as softly as she could. "Wake up, Gray!". The boy forced himself to sit up, as he was still in a sleeping daze. "W-What is it?". He asked sleepily, he then heard her soft giggles. "Let's go and play, please?".

He raised his head to meet Lucy's beautiful brown orbs gleaming brightly at his. He groaned in frustration. "I thought it was an emergency, Luce". He then lied back down, burying himself in the covers. Lucy pouted childishly. "C'mon". She paused, leaning closer to Gray's face. "Don't you want to build a snowman?". She whispered into his ear.

After a few seconds, Gray uncovered the covers and smirked playfully at the younger girl who was grinning in delight. And before he knew it, they were running on their tippy toes as they made their way on the stairs. Lucy was dragging him to the ballroom where they'd have loads of fun. "Wait up!". He laughed, still trying to be as quiet as ever. Everyone was asleep, well it was late. The only ones who had their eyes opened were those two, naughty children.

Once they reached their destination, Lucy let his elbow move freely. "Do it! Do it!", forgetting that they were supposed to be quiet. Gray hushed her gently, this girl was always excited. As he patted her head, he held a finger at his lips. He removed his fingers to say , "Alright, but keep it down". Nodding, Lucy was impatient. She wanted the fun to start right away.

Gray let go of Lucy's hand, pausing his foot before it came contact with the wood, which was now turned into ice. The floor was ice, and snow started falling from the ceiling room. It was snowing, indoors. Gray turned to find Lucy sliding away as she giggled. She didn't even realize she was moving away. Gray laughed, leaning slightly closer to grab her hand from sliding away from him. "Let's build a snowman!". Gray nodded, agreeing with the girl. Her smile, was really cute. He hated to admit. As he pulled her closer to his body, she realized that he had taken off his shirt again. "Gray, your shirt is gone again". Gray chuckled. "So?". He didn't care anymore, and Lucy didn't really mind anyway. "Snowman! Snowman!".

Lucy and Gray had a lot fun in the snow. When they were in the process of making a snowman, Gray whined about they've made a lot of snow mans. "Let's make something different". But Lucy was stubborn. "But I wanna make a snowman!". Gray huffed, standing up to please himself. "Watch". He ordered her to sit down and watch him make 'his' own 'creation'. He took a deep breath, raising both his hands before waving them like martial arts, but he didn't know that. Gently moving his fingers, he closed his eyes as he heard a noise. It was Lucy, who was gasping as she clapped her hands excitedly behind him. When he was done, he opened his eyes to see his masterpiece. Which was, a cat? A small cat which had twigs as its whiskers and stones as its eyes. His ears were beautifully shaped, by Gray's magical hands of course. Lucy couldn't help but squeal.

His eye twitched. "I…. made a cat?". He couldn't believe it. He made a cat, that was weird. Gray couldn't imagine himself making a snow cat. "It's so cute, Gray!". Gray looked down, embarrassed. "Um.. You can have him, Luce. I'm ashamed of myself". As soon as he finished his sentence, he dropped on both his knees. Lucy ignored his sad expression by running towards the snow cat before hugging it.

Gray raised his head slightly peeking at her hugging the cat instead of comforting the boy who created the thing himself. 'Traitor'. He frowned, looking down again. After a while, he realized that the girl was surprisingly quiet. He then realized there were white paws in front of him. He raised his gaze to find the cat in front of him as Lucy was behind it, controlling it like a doll. "Hi! I'm Happy and I love fish!". She said, trying to get a higher voice for the cat's voice. Gray didn't realize, but he was smiling. He stood on his feet, facing the cat. "What do you say, Happy?". His gaze drifted to Lucy's. "Let's teach Lucy here how to skate".

"Aye, sir!".

Gray pushed Happy away to grab her hands, pulling her with him as they slid on the slippery ice. "Don't let go". Lucy nodded. "Hang on, tight". He warned before increasing their speed, making Lucy squeal in delight. "This is so much fun!". Forgetting all her worries, she felt him let go of her. She spun on the ice, making Gray regret it. He was about to grab her again when he saw her fall into a pile of snow, unharmed. He felt relieved when he saw her sit up with her hands up as she cheered, "Again!".

Gray then slid closer to her, about to grab her again when she jumped onto a higher pile of snow. "Catch me!". She shouted, jumping on another one. Gray laughed, obeying her orders as he made another higher pile of snow for her to jump on. They repeated this many times until he realized she was getting faster. So fast that he couldn't keep up.

"Slow down!". He yelled in frustration, but she didn't hear him. She jumped again, but Gray had slipped, causing him to be late. He raised his head to find Lucy about to collide with the cold ice. Panicking, he shot his magic at her, but accidentally aimed at her head causing her to lose consciousness, but her landing was changed. Instead of the ice, her skin came contact with the soft snow.

"Thank goodness". But he said it too soon. He raced towards her, pulling her petite body on his lap. He realized that her skin was cold, ice cold. He gasped, seeing his mark appear on the back of right hand. But it was pink instead of blue.

"Mom! Dad! Help!". He shouted loudly. He was crying now, he was so scared of losing her. Pulling her closely to his bare chest, he called his parents again. "You're going to be okay, Lucy". He whispered, gently stroking her hand at the same time. Then he heard the door being opened, he suspected it to be her parents so he didn't turn to face them.

"Gray, this has gone too far out of hand.". His father said first, running with his mother towards the two children. His father kneeled down to face his son who was now in tears, "I-I didn't mean it. We were playing, and it was an accident..." He sobbed, having both his fists wiping them away. The King sighed, taking Lucy in his arms.

Lucy was his responsibility now. He had promised her father just moments before he died. He couldn't fail his dear friend who was willing enough to give up his own throne, just to ensure his daughter's safety.

"She's ice-cold". He muttered, turning to glance at his wife who looked worried. "I know where to go, but we need to hurry". He said. They ended up sneaking out the palace on their horses. Gray's mother was with him while his father was with Lucy. His father led them into the deep forest, but following them was a trail of frost and snow but they were too busy to realize.

After a series of crosses and turns, they arrived at a misty place. The ground was rocky-stone and there huge boulders everywhere. With Lucy still in his arms, he hopped off his horse, Maximus and tied him to a near branch of a tree –just in case he ran away. Gray's mother did the same as she watched her husband disappear into the misty fog, leaving them behind. "Wait for us, Dad!". Gray shouted, pulling his mother into the fog. She prayed in her heart, hoping that Lucy will be okay. Layla and Jude asked them to keep their daughter safe, they had to repay their debt.

Gray looked around; the boulders and stones were covered with moss and mold everywhere. There were also strange signs and writings on them, but he didn't really understand them. They haled when they heard Gray's father calling out for help to someone that wasn't them.

"Please! Help me. My daughter's terribly sick". It was true. The Fullbusters had always thought of Lucy as a member of their family. Gray's brow rose. '_Who was he talking to?'_' He thought to himself. He looked up to his mother and noticed that there wasn't even a slight look of confusion on her face. All he saw was concern, and worry in her eyes. He looked back to the back of his father who was still holding Lucy in his arms.

All of a sudden, he heard rumbles. The floor was shaking like there were rocks and boulders rolling on the floor. The fog cleared when the noises and the rumbles stopped. He gasped at the sight of people, tiny people. They looked like gnomes. A tiny man approached the king. He had a white beard with a moustache. Wrinkles and warts were visible all over his face, and he was scowling in curiosity as he stared at the blonde girl in the taller man's arms.

"What brings you here, Fullbuster family?" The tiny man asked. Gray's father kneeled down to face him eye-to-eye. "Master Makarov, my daughter is sick and she can't wake up" Makarov nodded, asking him to continue. "My son has special abilities and he accidentally shot her with his powers." He explained, gasping for air after his long explanation. Makarov nodded, understanding the situation. "Was he born or cursed?" He asked, eyeing Gray with curiosity lingering in his tiny eyes. "Born" Gray answered for himself.

Makarov placed his tiny hand on Lucy's head. He then sighed of relief. "Thank goodness. He only shot her head." He grinned to his younger friend. "The mind can be healed, but not the heart. She's lucky this time" The Fullbusters sighed, relieved. "However" Makarov continued as the other three sweat-dropped. There was always a catch of course. "The girl must never know your son's powers. I will erase her memories of them, but the fun will stay of course". He explained before making a cloud appear, showing all the images of Gray and Lucy playing in the castle. But the surroundings changed, making it look like there was no magic involved at all. Gray frowned. 'Like a normal family'. He thought. The cloud disappeared, and the pink mark on Lucy's hand faded with it.

"As for you, my boy" He turned to face Gray. "You must learn to control your powers. If not, you can actually hurt those who are close to you. Your power is powerful, but when you lose control, you will sink into darkness" Gray nodded, still frowning. This was his fault, and he had to take responsibility.

After thanking Makarov, the family returned to the palace. Sadly, Lucy and Gray's life changed permanently. They couldn't see each other anymore. Gray stayed inside his room alone, to keep Lucy and his parents safe from his powers. The number of palace staff decreased. They didn't want anyone to know of Gray's powers, for Lucy's safety. As for the young Lucy, she never forgot to knock on Gray's door when it would be snowing.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Gray?" She called out after knocking his door which had beautiful blue snowflake designs on it.

"_Do you want to build a snowman?" _She started singing. Lucy always had a beautiful voice, no doubt on that. Gray frowned. It's just been a few day since the accident. 'No, don't play with her. No' He thought to himself, gripping on the window sill tighter, causing frost to appear.

Lucy continued to sing to Gray, trying to make him say yes. (This song is from Frozen. Pls check Youtube and search 'Do you want to build a snowman'. Anna is Lucy and Elsa is Gray. You can imagine.)

"_Come on lets go and play_

_I never see you anymore_

_Come out the door_

_It's like you've gone away_

_We used to be best buddies_

_And now we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why_

_Do you wanna build a snowman?"._

Lucy stood on her tippy toes, putting her lips through the keyhole to sing another line.

"_It doesn't have to be a snowman"_

"Go away, Lucy" Gray said through the door. Lucy pouted in defeat. "Okay, bye". She bid before turning to leave to her room.

**After 3 years**

The 8-year-old Lucy skipped towards Gray's door. Gray was now 11 years old, if she wasn't mistaken. Knocking on the door, like every day, she asked the same question she's been asking ever since she was 5. "_Do you want to build a snowman_?"

_Or ride our bikes around the halls_

_I think some company is overdue_

_I've started talking to the pictures on the walls_

_(Hang in there, Jon)_

_It gets a little lonely_

_All these empty rooms_

_Just watching the hours tick by_

_(Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock, Tic-Tock)"_

Sadly, Gray just gave Lucy the same answer he gave her 3 years ago. "Go away, Lucy".

Once Lucy had already gone to her room, Gray realized that his powers were getting stronger. The gloves that his father had given him weren't helping one bit. The words his father had said weren't helping either. "Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show" He repeated to himself. "It's not working!?" He groaned in frustration before accidentally freezing his bed. "Darn it!" He cursed loudly.

His parents barged in through his doors. "What's wro—Oh my" His father gasped at the sight of Gray's frozen bed. "I'm terrified! It's getting stronger" He cried. He was just a kid, what did he do to deserve this kind of treatment. "Getting upset only makes it worse, Gray" His mother assured, with her husband nodding. "That's right, so calm down" He realized that his father was getting closer, so he backed away towards the wall. "Do. Not. Touch. Me" He gritted under his teeth. His parents shivered at his sudden coldness. When he realized how rude that was, he apologized instantly. "I don't want to hurt you".

Year after year, Lucy never stopped knocking on Gray's door. It somehow made him feel better actually. No matter what, Lucy would always remember Gray's presence in the palace. Lucy was now 17, and Gray was 20. Lucy slid across the hallways, about to knock on the door when she remembered. 'What's the use?'. She thought. 'It's not like he ever says yes, right?'. She nodded sadly at her thoughts before continuing her journey to her 'parents' room. She hugged the both of them who were busy packing. They were going to visit The Kingdom of Hargeon. "See you in 2 weeks" She giggled cheerfully.

When Gray was sure that Lucy was in her room, he opened his door for the first time in a LONG time. He took small and slow steps down the stairs towards his parents who were waiting for him to say goodbye. On the final step, he bowed to both of them before giving them a look of fear and worry. "Do you have to go?" He asked. The only reason he had managed was because his parents were there. What was going to happen once they were gone?

His father grinned. "You'll be fine, Gray." He assured. "Take care of Lucy, alright?" Gray's mind then drifted to Lucy. He had realized that Lucy never knocked on his door today. Did she finally give in? He hoped not. He really hoped not. It might've been selfish of him to think like this, but he hoped he could tell Lucy the truth.

"Yes, mom, dad".

"We'll be right back before you can even realize we're gone"

Unfortunately, the queen was wrong. She was dead, wrong.

Lucy stood there, under the umbrella which was shielding her from the rain. She kept her eyes closed during the whole funeral. She just couldn't stand the thought of losing another pair of parents. Worst of all, Gray wasn't here at all. She hated him for that. Why was he so selfish? The funeral of his own parents and he wasn't there. How cruel was he?

Many of the people asked of Gray's absence. But the death of the king and queen only meant one thing. A new king. And that new king would be Gray, not her. Lucy walked through the corridors of the palace in her black coat and a frown on her face. She didn't cry yet. She forced herself to not cry, well not yet. If she were to cry, she would cry with Gray.

She knocked on the door, causing his head to look up. His room was covered in ice and frost. His face was covered with tears, and he wasn't taking it too well. Gray knew better than to miss his own parents' funeral, but he just couldn't risk anymore lives being lost.

"I'm sorry, Lucy".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chocolate and Pink Hair

(A/N: By the way, in this story there will be some characters from Naruto appearing. Like, Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto himself is still a BIG maybe. SASUSAKU and GRAYLU FOREVER!)

Lucy woke up to the loud knocks on her door. Who was waking her up this early? She didn't need anyone at the moment. It's been 5 months since the funeral, but Gray refused to leave his bedroom. That's what Lucy thought. On the night of the funeral, Lucy fell asleep at Gray's door. After a while, Gray got worried about her. He opened his door to find her sleeping on the floor, cheeks stained with tears. He gulped unsurely. He couldn't just leave her here, she would freeze. It was a cold night.

He knelt down and took her in his arms carefully. He tried very hard not to freeze her or hurt her. He then stood and walked towards her bedroom slowly. He didn't want her to wake up. After tucking her in her bed, he looked at her beautiful face. She's grown into such a beauty, just like her mother. He really missed his parents, and he missed her; her warmth, her smiles and her voice. He missed everything about her.

"G-Gray" She moaned in her sleep, making Gray gasp softly. "It's okay… I…I'm here" Gray grinned. No matter what, Lucy would always be there for him. "I'll protect you, Luce" He stated, determined. Jude and Layla Heartfilia passed Lucy to his parents. His parents passed her to him. Lucy was now his responsibility. Gray then gave Lucy a quick peck at her forehead before retreating to his own room.

And that was the only time Gray exited his room for the past 5 months. Lucy sat up, a bit of drool at her lips and her hair was as messy as a lion's mane. "Princess Lucy?" It was Erza, the only person who talks to her. Erza Scarlet was Lucy and Gray's bodyguard. She was to take care of Lucy; at least that was what the King had instructed her to do. Erza has only talked to Gray for a few times; and that was when Gray called her. Both of them didn't enjoy each other's company. Both of them enjoyed Lucy's, actually. But Gray couldn't enjoy her company, but Erza could. He usually asks Erza about Lucy's well-being and health. And that was about it, nothing else.

"Yes, Erza" Lucy groaned, still in a sleeping daze. "It's time to get ready, Princess Lucy" The blonde girl still had her eyes closed, and she was as sleepy as ever. "For what?" she asked softly, but clear enough for Erza to hear. "King Gray's Coronation, of course" She heard Erza's voice fade as the red-head walked away from the room. That's right!

Lucy's eyes fluttered open as a grin appeared on her lips. "It's Coronation Day!" Meaning, Gray will HAVE to come out. She won't be lonely anymore, and she will get to meet other people! She giggled to herself as she hopped off the bed, getting herself ready in her dress. She wasn't going to wear the dress for the coronation yet, though. She wanted to adventure the kingdom. She opened her wardrobe doors to reveal a cute blue dress; it was sleeveless and had a white turtle neck with a white bow and a golden heart in the middle of the bow. On her chest were yellow designs and the blue skirt was until her thighs. She grabbed it quickly before putting it on. She tied her blonde hair into two pony-tails with star-shaped hairbands. Satisfied, she grinned at her reflection in the mirror. "Perfect!" She said out loud.

"No shoes, Lucy?"

Lucy jumped slightly, surprised. It was Erza again. "T-Thank you, Erza" She stuttered, having one hand on her chest to stop her heart from exploding. Erza handed her a pair matching shoes that had the same design; Blue with yellow patterns and a golden heart at the top. Lucy put them on quickly before running out her room. Erza sighed, still in Lucy's room which was VERY messy; Bed unmade, Dirty clothes left everywhere and her wardrobe doors still opened. "She seems very excited" She smiled to herself.

Lucy giggled to herself as she ran across the corridors, singing to herself. (Please refer to Youtube's, For The First Time in Forever (Movie Scene) and imagine Lucy singing as Anna, Gray isn't going to be singing. Instead of Lucy going outside, she bumps into Gray, not Hans horse)

"_The window is open!_

_So's that door!_

_I didn't know they did that anymore!_

_Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates...?_

_For years I've roamed these empty halls_

_Why have a ballroom with no balls?_

_Finally they're opening up the gates!_

_There'll be actual real live people_

_It'll be totally strange_

_But wow! Am I so ready for this change_

_'Cause for the first time in forever_

_There'll be music, there'll be light!_

_For the first time in forever_

_I'll be dancing through the night..._

_Don't know if I'm elated or gassy_

_But I'm somewhere in that zone!_

_Cause for the first time in forever_

_I won't be alone_

_I can't wait to meet everyone! (gasp)_

_What if I meet... the one?_

_Tonight, imagine me gown and all_

_Fetchingly draped against the wall_

_The picture of sophisticated grace..._

_Ooh! _

_I suddenly see him standing there_

_A beautiful stranger, tall and fair_

_I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!_

_But then we laugh and talk all evening_

_Which is totally bizarre_

_Nothing like the life I've lead so far!_

_For the first time in forever_

_There'll be magic, there'll be fun!_

_For the first time in forever_

_I could be noticed by someone..._

_And I know it is totally crazy_

_To dream I'd find romance..._

_But for the first time in forever_

_At least I've got a chance!"_

Lucy paused at the window; she noticed that the palace gates were opening. Lucy continued to smile. "They're open!" She started running again. As she ran, her eyes were only on the gates; making her unable to realize someone in front of her. She bumped into the man, falling on top of him. Both of their faces were red. Lucy realized the man was under her, and they were in an intimate position. They faces were merely inches away. Lucy studied the man's face carefully; Spiky black hair, squinty eyes. _'These eyes…'_ The only person who had these eyes belonged to… "Gray?" His eyes went wide. "L-Lucy" He mumbled out.

Instead of pulling away, Lucy used her right hand to feel his spiky, yet soft black hair. She smiled. "It really is you" Gray gave her a small smile before patting her head gently. "Yeah, it's me" He admitted before pulling away from her. They stood up, dusting themselves in the process. "I-It's been a while, huh?" She smiled, awkwardly. It's been years since they last met, and here they were; suddenly talking. Gray also found it awkward, in various ways. He was very nervous. What if she asked about the reason he's been ignoring her? What was he going to say? The truth wasn't an option. _'No, I'm a terrible liar'_ He answered for himself.

"Y-yeah" He stuttered nervously. Lucy realized that he was shirtless, as usual; causing her to laugh. "Y-You're shirtless again" He looked down to see his bare chest. He still had the tattoo and the necklace on; He blushed beet red. "No matter how old you are, you still have the same habit of undressing yourself, don't you?" Lucy teased as she continued to giggle at the shirtless king. He laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, I guess you can say that"

Lucy and Gray then caught up with a few things. Fortunately for Gray, Lucy didn't say anything about him ignoring her for the past few years. After a while, they realized that it was about time for the coronation to begin. Gray sat on Lucy's bed, waiting for Lucy to get ready behind the folding wall which was used for them to change as they continued to talk.

"Who did you invite again?" Asked Lucy who was still changing. Gray placed his head on his hand as he waited patiently. "Well, I invited all the kingdoms in Fiore actually; Princess Sakura Haruno of The Cherry Blossom Trees, Prince Sasuke Uchiha from Sound, Prince Sting Eucliffe from The Sabertooth Kingdom and The Ambassador of Crocus. I also allowed the commoners to enter the palace." He explained. "But I heard that The Ambassador is a great dan—" Gray got lost in his words when he saw Lucy in her dress. It was pink; ribbons and white everywhere. Her hair was let loose and she wore something at her neck with a rose in the middle. She looked gorgeous. "Y-you look….. B-beautiful" Lucy blushed at his compliment. "Thank you, Gray. You look nice, too" She said. Gray was now dressed in a black and white tuxedo.

Hand in hand, they walked to the hall where the coronation would begin. He was nervous, Lucy however was excited. Soon, he would have to be King. Lucy hoped that meant they wouldn't have to keep those blasted gates closed. But Lucy knew, she was keeping her hopes up too high.

Once they arrived, Gray and Lucy went to the front of the hall. Gray let go of Lucy's hand to stand in front of the priest. Lucy stood next to him, watching the priest slowly placed the crown on Gray's head. Everyone was already in their seats, watching the Gray. Once the crown came in contact with his head, the singing choir stopped. The priest turned to get the pillow which held the traditional objects; a golden staff and a golden globe. Gray was supposed to hold them as the priest read out a few words, only then will Gray be King. Gray reached his hands out to grab the objects, but was halted by the priest who asked him to remove his gloves. Gray stared at the cloth on his hands which shielded his power. "It's Tradition" the priest continued. Gray nodded, removing them hesitantly before grabbing the traditional objects in his hands as he turned to face the crowd. Everyone then stood up for the priest to say the words. As the priest incanted the sayings, Gray noticed the objects freezing. He took heavy breaths, trying to calm himself. '_Hurry, hurry, hurry'._ He just needed the priest to say the last sentence, and he could put those gloves back on. He tried to distract himself by observing the shapes of the objects: Both made out of real gold and were carved perfectly. '_Whoever carved this must be pretty satisfied with his work'_. The round one had five emeralds on it, however, he realized that two of them were already covered in frost. He clenched his jaw irritably. His eyes then set down on the longer object, which was more like a miniature staff. It had the same designs as the round one's, but with fewer emeralds. He noticed that the staff wasn't covered in frost, causing Gray to grin proudly.

The Ice King was doing such a good job at distracting himself, he didn't realize that the priest was done with the incantation, and that everyone was busy waiting –impatiently- for the king to stop admiring the fine objects in his palms. Seeing this, Lucy held back a laugh. '_Still the same distracted kid from 10 years ago, huh?'_

"Pardon me, King Gray?" The priest cleared his throat, pushing the pillow which had his gloves towards Gray. Gray snapped out of thought and blushed, totally embarrassed. "Forgive me" He said hastily before placing the objects carefully on the pillow and wore the blue gloves once more. '_I did it… wow… I did it!'_ Gray cheered inwardly. He really felt like he could dance at the moment. Luckily, it really was time to dance.

The guests gathered in the grand ballroom for the next activity of the night, The Ball. Gray –with Lucy following behind him obediently- stepped onto the small stage. On the stage, was the throne which lightly shone in the bright lights of the ballroom. The seat was waiting for him, it was so tempting. "King Gray Fullbuster and Princess Lucy Heartfilia of Magnolia" A loud applaud was heard. Gray took a seat on the throne. '_It's warm, and comfy. This feels…. Nice_' Lucy merely stood next to Gray, and waved at every human she laid eyes on. '_S-So many people'_ She had a wide grin on her face, The girl was indeed happy, that was obvious.

The band then started to play music, inviting guests to step on the dance floor and show their moves. The King and Princess however had yet to greet their guests. Two by two, the guests took their turns at greeting and bowing to the both of them. Lucy was still new to this, so she just waved. Gray showed his pride as a king by nodding his head slowly. After a few minutes, Gray and Lucy were then greeted by a pink-haired girl in a green dress and a raven-haired man in a dark blue tuxedo. Their eyebrows rose as the two of them –arms linked together- bowed respectfully. Once their faces were revealed, the man started to introduce himself. "Good evening, King Gray and Princess Lucy. I am Prince Sasuke Uchiha from Sound" The girl smiled. "And I am Princess Sakura Haruno from The Cherry Blossom Trees" Sakura and Sasuke –from Gray's knowledge- were engaged.

"Prince Sasuke" Gray started. "Princess Sakura" Lucy smiled brightly at Sakura. '_She's so pretty!_' "I hope you'll enjoy yourself tonight, and congratulations for your engagement. When is the wedding?" Sakura blushed at the sudden topic. "In the next two months, and I'm sure that you've received the invitation." Gray nodded with a smile. "Why, yes. We can't wait to attend" Sakura and Sasuke then bowed and made their exit.

Lucy glanced at Gray's pleased expression; Eyes closed, lips tugging upwards as he smiled and hummed to the song. Lucy suddenly caught a peculiar, yet delicious smell. "What is that delicious smell?" She blurted out, having her nose high as she sniffed it. Gray took a whiff too."Ch-Chocolate…" He muttered, suddenly getting intoxicated with the smell. He was craving for chocolate at the moment. His eyes spotted a huge chocolate fountain at the table. Eyeing Lucy with a smirk, he formed his plan.

"Lulu~" He called out. Lucy's head jerked to her left, confusion written on her face. "Could you get me some chocolate?" He asked, trying to seduce her with his flirtatious husky voice. Unfortunately, Lucy was as innocent as a newborn baby. "You look weird" She muttered as she tilted her head. Gray sighed. '_Flirting, failed'. _What else could he do? _'How about cuteness?'_ Gray sweat-dropped. That was not an option. _'Chocolate'_ Gray sighed in disappointment. He had no choice. Just as he opened his mouth, he turned to his right and found nothing. His eyes darted towards the crowd and found that Lucy was already on her way to the chocolate fountain. Gray chuckled. '_How innocent can she get?'_

Lucy watched in awe as the chocolate from the fountain dripped into a bowl which was being held by the barman. She didn't realize this but she was actually drooling. Some passerby's eyed her in disgust, but she was too occupied with the delicious aroma which filled the air. Once the barman was done, he passed her two full bowls of chocolate. Thanking him, Lucy made her way back into the crowd. To Lucy, it was like venturing into a jungle full of trees and ferns. Pushing and shoving were also involved. Luckily, she made it out without spilling even a drip of chocolate onto anyone.

Gray's eyes lit in amusement when he noticed Lucy and her dress were chocolate-free. "Wow, you made it out alive" He joked, stealing the chocolate out of her hands. She giggled at Gray who was merrily eating his chocolate. Lucy was about to steer her spoon filled with chocolate when Gray halted her. "Yes, your highness?" She asked, obviously annoyed. "You can't possibly be serious, Lulu" He shook his head in dissatisfaction. "What?" The blonde was still clueless. With a roll of his eyes, he continued to scold the princess as though he were her father. "Dad and mum always said that whenever eating, we should make sure we are seated, not standing"

Lucy then understood. It was basically a rule in the Fullbuster family. Pouting, Lucy started to whine. "But I want to eat! There aren't any chairs either!" She somehow proved a point. Yet, Gray refused to give up. His next statement shocked himself, but not Lucy. "Sit here then!" He spat as he patted on the empty –yet small- space next to him on the throne. The seat could –possibly- be big enough for the both of them. '_Wait, what?'._ Lucy didn't hesitate when she obeyed. She just wanted to eat her chocolate. Once her bottom came in contact with the wooden seat, Gray felt her elbow poking his thigh slightly. His face became completely red. '_Doesn't this girl have any pride!?'_


End file.
